A thing called love
by joyful-x
Summary: A freak accident changed her life. Is she able to face her fears and accept to be once again trapped in a sticky thing called love? (Completed)R&R please... Thanks a million! (Chapter 4 is author's note)
1. Present

"I love you."  
  
The words echoed in my mind as I stared at the young man in front of me. His eyes were like melted chocolate, seducing me to fall into a sticky trap called love. My mind went blank, unable to grasp the meaning of his words, as memories rushed in and dominate my thoughts.  
  
Sweet memories? Not so. Rather it was the horrors of surrendering myself to puppy love and ended up having my heart swiftly ripped into pieces. My first love abandoned me for someone who had a perfect figure, long legs and a million dollar smile.  
  
Did I mention hat she was the cheerleader who replaced me when I broke my ankle, ruling me out of all forms of exercise? So much for perfect love. That brat couldn't handle the fact that his girlfriend was no longer perfect.  
  
"Sakura, did you hear what I said?"  
  
I snapped out of the bitter memories and looked at him, once again, wondering how true his feelings are. "Syaoran, have you mistaken our fond friendship as love?"  
  
He frowned as confusion raced across his face. "Friendship?" He muttered. "Could it be more than friendship that we have?"  
  
"What can be better than friendship?" I played dumb as it dawn to me that he was perfectly serious. There is no way I am going to get into this hot soup again!  
  
"You are a beautiful lady with a generous heart and filled with so much love. What made you think I won't fall in love with you?"  
  
I snorted. The only thing alluring about me is my emerald eyes that I inherited from my mother. What will she do if she was in my situation? I wondered  
  
I flinched as his hands rested on my shoulder and started to massage my tense shoulder.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?"  
  
"Everything!" I shouted. "Everything is wrong! I am not pretty. I have normal features as many girls we meet everyday. I walk with a limp and it made me so frightened of other people. Instead they called me anti social."  
  
I turned around and pointed my finger at him. "You on the other hand, Li Syaoran, director and owner of Li Enterprise, charm ladies off their feet. A ladies' man and women practically worshipped you. You dated many beauties and slept with countless more. Why are you eyeing on a nobody when you have someone as gorgeous as Ms Cornwell practically banging your door for a marriage proposal?"  
  
I took in a deep breath and stared at my friend and boss of one year. I was aware that his fists were clenched and he was fighting a losing battle to keep his temper in check. I knew if I stayed here any longer, I will be finished. That was why I quickly made my way out of the office.  
  
I thought I moved fast enough. However, when I felt his hand snaked across my waist, I was clearly wrong. He spanned me around and tilted my chin.  
  
"Don't throw at me excuse that people used to discredit yourself." He said harshly as he slowly backed me to the wall.  
  
"The truth is often unkind, but you need to have a reality check." I said, with little bravo, as I saw the raw desire in his eyes. "Mr Li," I tried to knock some sense into him. "We are now in the office. I could sue you for sexual harassment."  
  
"It is now lunch break and you will have no guts to carry out your threat." He replied confidently. As he slowly leaned forward, my body betrayed my thoughts by shivering.  
  
"Anticipation I guess." Syaoran smirked.  
  
"I was cold." I glared back at him even as he inched closer. The more I stared into the depth of his eyes, the more certain I knew I was a dead lady.  
  
"You know, Sakura Kinomoto. You are not really classified to many as a beauty." He grabbed hold of my hand as I raised it. "Now, don't be a wildcat and let me complete my thought."  
  
"NO!" I struggled against him, not wanting to be in the bondage of a man who looked down on me, just as thousand other people who walked in and out of my life.  
  
"Damn!" He muttered a curse before my mouth was expertly sealed off by his. My knees went weak and threatened to give way as I was constantly assaulted by his touch and his mouth. When it finally did, he pinned me against the wall and broke the kiss.  
  
Taking in haggard pants, we were transfixed by each other and the obvious chemistry we had. "That was, wow!" Syaoran smiled. "A beauty with a generous heart and so much passion, waiting to be unleashed." His smile widen. "All for my taking."  
  
"Don't have funny ideas Mr Li." I tried to regain my dignity. "I will resign the next day!"  
  
"NO! Sakura love. Don't!" He immediately went into defensive mode.  
  
"I cannot fight with the numerous models walking in and out of your life. You even admit it yourself. Why then are you giving me false hope and call me love?" My composure broke as I sank down ad buried my face in my arms.  
  
"False hopes?" He spat. "My love to you is false hopes?"  
  
"WHY WIL YOU LOVE ME?" I just went hysterical, not caring anyone outside overheard our conversation. "I AM NOT PERFECT."  
  
"You are perfect. For me and me alone." Syaoran said possessively as he kneeled before me. "I love you Sakura. Don't let the past get in the way."  
  
"The past made me who I am." I shook my head, unable to comprehend how not let it haunt me.  
  
I saw a hand stretched out. "Create your future, with me." Syaoran's eyes soften. "Let me protect you from your past and bring you hope for the future." I hesitated, not knowing whether he was serious. "Sakura, I told you, I love you. Won't you trust me?"  
  
I thought of Julian, my first love. I thought of my friends who left my life once I was lame. I recalled the disapproving looks I received from my interviewers when I applied for a job. The piteous looks strangers toss to me are still vivid in my minds. I looked at Syaoran's earnest face, and somehow, all I could remember was his kind gestures and warm friendship. It wiped away all unhappy memories and I knew I have decided.  
  
I took hold of his hands and stood up and encircled one of my hands around his neck, the other led his hand to my chest and I laid it against my beating heart. "This is yours for your taking. I love you too much to deny it."  
  
Syaoran smiled and rewarded me with a long heart shattering kiss. "I love you."

* * *

Should I have a squeal to this? I am not really sure. So what do you think? R&R and I hope you enjoyed the story! It's short. But I always do this when I feel a little upset... so this is one of the rare moments! Cheers! 


	2. Memories

My heart shattered when I saw him. His arms were around Misty Cornwell and his mouth was teasing her ear. I wanted to run away, far away from the scene, the dream, but my leg refused to budge. His mouth slowly made its way down her neck and I heard her taking in a deep breath.  
  
"Julian, how about Sakura?"  
  
"She is out of the picture." He answered as he silenced her once more.  
  
My stubborn legs decided to move and I ran, only to meet Mr. Mariko. He stared at me and shook his head. "Ms Kinomoto. I know you need the job, and I have to admit you are a very promising talent. However, my company needs someone who can move around without restriction."  
  
I stared back, dumbstruck.  
  
"Your injury on your left ankle, somehow has discredited you and hence, we cannot hire you." He continued only to have me interrupting his apology.  
  
"This is nonsensical."  
  
"Sorry, your leg injury will make it difficult to hire you." Thousand of voices echoed through my mind.  
  
"NO! NO!" I tried to stop the words from invading my mind. I fled once more, only to fall and end up in the hospital. A lady stood in front of me, with a solemn look on her face. Her nametag read 'Dr Aosato'  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto. Your broken ankle will cause you to limp for the rest of your life." She dropped the bombshell on me.  
  
"No more cheerleading for you." Julian mumbled and observed me from the side of the hospital bed. Somehow, I felt him slowly but surely withdrawing his love for me. I tried to grab his hand but my hands only went through air.  
  
"Sakura!" A voice exclaimed in disbelief. "You are limping." I got up and walked towards Kaoru, with my head lifted high. There was nothing ashamed about my injury. After all, it was a freak accident. That didn't change me. I am still Sakura Kinomoto, just without the title of being the best cheerleader in the school. Life will be back to normal, I thought as I smiled at the person in front of me. "Julian!" I stretched out my hand, only to have him avoiding my embrace.  
  
"Sakura, can we break up?"  
  
My heart shattered once more. "Why?"  
  
"Because you are no longer perfect." Julian bluntly replied.  
  
"You are no longer perfect." The voice chanted. I ran in circles, scenes repeated themselves and I just couldn't get out of the nightmare.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto?" A voice gently spoke my name. I saw him there and then. "You applied for the post of secretary."  
  
"Yes Mr. Li." I replied meekly.  
  
"You graduated with a degree in human resource. Why didn't you apply for the post of human resource manager?" (Is there a degree such as this?)  
  
"Because," I hesitated "I applied for that post in twenty other companies and they didn't hire me."  
  
"Why is that so?" He queried, making me blush.  
  
"Because I walk with a limp."  
  
"So?" I looked up at him, surprised by his reaction.  
  
"That will make me as a poor employee." I muttered as Mr. Li cursed under his breath. He went to his desk and dug up a piece of paper.  
  
"Here, fill this resume up and come back with it. You are going to be interviewed for that post. I don't have the necessary information in this resume. I will hire you once this interview is done."  
  
"Mr. Li," I stood up "I am not seeking for your sympathy."  
  
"Good, I agree with you." Mr. Li nodded. "I refuse to hire a talent and qualification like you to become a secretary. You are worth more than that."  
  
My head spanned and I shouted for joy. "Thank you, Mr. Li."  
  
My saviour, my boss and my friend, Mr. Li Syaoran. He is the person that earned my utmost respect and my trust. For once, seven years after my accident, I am accepted as Sakura Kinomoto. I worked hard, and became the most valuable employee and was poached by many companies. But my loyalty will lie with Li Syaoran and my love for him will always be burning, till the day I take my last breath.

* * *

A lot of you told me to make a squeal out of it. Hmm... I suddenly thought of it, but it is really different from the suggestions that you all are giving. No offence, I love all the reviews, but right, it's complex to think out how to write out everything. So, I introduced this chapter, how her memories haunted her. I have to admit, the writing style is different. If you all don't really figure what this chapter is about, I will give you a brief explanation after the third and finally chapter of the story. 


	3. Farewell

"One two three clear!" The paramedics boomed as they tried to save a life. I looked at the scene and saw Syaoran standing among the crowd, hysterically shouting for anything, everything.  
  
Five, ten minutes passed. Finally they took a cloth and covered the body. I saw the usually composed Li Syaoran slumped onto the floor and cried out.

* * *

The weather is kind today. The summer heat was not evident thanks to the cool breeze and the dark clouds that blocked the sun. I spotted him again, this time in black suit. His trademark haunting eyes were shield by his sunshade.  
  
Next to him, his good friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa had his hands around the raven black hair beauty and another on Syaoran's shoulder. His eyes glittered each time the sunrays sneaked past the clouds, causing the tears to be obvious for passer-bys to notice. His girlfriend couldn't stop her tears from falling.  
  
"Tomoyo." I whispered, as I touched her cheek. She didn't react to the touch, just as I expected. Silently, I walked away and stood behind Syaoran, hoping that my aura will comfort him.  
  
Instead, I drew the attention of a tall dark annoying young man, with similar chocolate eyes as my father. I saw him mouth my name and I nodded, acknowledging him. His eyes widened and I had to lift up my finger, telling him to remain quiet.  
  
He nodded back, understanding my request before looking at the stage where Fujitaka went up and gave a farewell speech.  
  
"Thank you all for coming. Your presence meant a lot to my family, especially Syaoran-Sakura's fiancé- Touya and myself." He then continued with a detailed account of my life. As he finished his speech, he concluded. "Sakura risked her life to save Syaoran's and as the result, lost hers. However I believe that she never regretted her decision. She is now, with Nadeshiko watching over us as we speak. So don't cry because she is gone, just be happy because she had live life to the fullest." His voice cracked, prompting Touya to take over the stand and thank the guest once again for their presence for my funeral.  
  
I glanced at Syaoran, and to my horror, he started to cry. I flew to his side and hug him. "Don't cry. Shh... Little wolf, don't cry." I knew he can't hear me, yet he seemed to calm down and looked into the thin air, not realizing that he was looking straight into my eyes and mouthed. "I love you."  
  
My heart shattered. It moved me each time he said that. It humbled me how much love he showered on me. That's why I reacted without caring for my safety and rushed to the road, pushing him out of harms way as the car sped and hit me.  
  
"Syaoran, let's go. It's about to rain." Eriol gently informed him as the thunder rumbled. He stood up, and took one last look at the coffin before walking away.  
  
"Kaijuu." Touya broke the silence.  
  
"Oni-san." I replied.  
  
"How's mother?"  
  
"She is fine." I smiled. One thing about this was that I get to see and talk to my mother again, even as I see my love ones crying because of my departure. "Touya?"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Take care of father, Tomoyo and Syaoran."  
  
"GAKI!" He lashed back before seeing my eyes filled with tears.  
  
"He is suffering like the rest of us, can't you see?" I pleaded.  
  
"Fine!!! I will take care of Gaki." He relented at last, before the first drop of rain hit his nose. He stared at the dark clouds and ended the conversation by walking to his father side, as I mustered a sigh.  
  
As heaven open up and rain poured, I stared at the scene. Utterly depressing to find your love one gone, and I cannot do anything about it.  
  
"I love you too Syaoran. I will miss you to bits." I thought as my tears mingled with the raindrops as I mourned over what seems eternal separation between Syaoran and me.

* * *

Here it is... the ending of the thing called love. I am in a sad mood, that's why i ended it like this... i am prepared for flames... (my editor was downright furious that Sakura was killed.) but i just hope you all review. Please??? Thanks!! Take care, cheers!


	4. Author's Note

A/N:  
  
I hate to admit, but I agree, it's a bit of a rush. The story was supposed to be a one shot. However, after seeing some people suggesting a sequel, I thought maybe it's nice to show Sakura's fear and insecurities, that was why I wrote Memories.  
  
Farewell, was meant to be sad, because my mood says so. smile I was just compelled to write a sad ending. As for one who said it was just confusing, Sakura died. She died while trying to save Syaoran in an accident. (There you go Sunnflower) The story is mainly focusing on the feelings of Sakura, that's why I can't really explore much of the other characters.  
  
I never intended to expand the story, because I am working on another fanfiction. This story was actually a way to release my stress. So, I understand it's not really my best work, but then, thanks for all the reviews! :D I appreciate that!

* * *


End file.
